


První kamínek na cestě

by Lanevra



Series: Jen krok k oslavení Ereboru [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dwarf Culture, Flower Crowns, Genderbending, Hobbit Culture, Hobití kultura, Language of Flowers, Multi, Thorin byl vždy žena, Trpasličí kultura, fem!Thorin, květinové věnce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo si pořád myslí, že by měla být trpasličí kultura stejně jednoduchá, jako ta hobití, protože když nebude, nejspíš se utrápí k smrti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	První kamínek na cestě

Vydechl obláček  dýmu a prohrábl prsty na nohou hlínu. Jeho chodidla byla zcela zahojená, všude kolem byl teplý letní den, květiny voněly, ptáci pěli své písně a byl ideální čas na svačinu, kterou si klidně mohl dopřát, ale Bilbo přesto neměl na jídlo pomyšlení. Místo toho putoval pohledem po zahradě, jako kdyby něco hledal, vlastně spíš někoho.

Thorina.

Chtěl s ním mluvit a byl si jistý, že je to naprosto přirozená touha, nebo to alespoň domníval, i když trpaslík si nejspíš myslel něco jiného, vzhledem k tomu, že se mu už od společného probuzení velice zručně vyhýbal. I když ve skutečnosti, jak si musel přiznat, to vlastně žádné společné probuzení nebylo. Thorinův hluboký hlas, znějící přímo u jeho ucha, mu pošeptal, že má vstávat, ale ještě než stačil otevřít oči, uslyšel klapnutí dveří. Když se pak kolem sebe rozespale rozhlédl, kromě vycházejícího slunce, které stydlivě nakukovalo oknem, ho nikdo jiný nevítal. A u snídaně s ním pak trpaslík sotva prohodil dvě slova, usazený na druhém konci stolu a zahleděný do svého talíře.

Povzdechl si a opřel si ruku s dýmkou o stehno, nohou bezděčně kreslil do hlíny neurčité obrazce. Jeden kruh navazující na druhý a další a další, a velký kruh kolem nich, a tak stále dokola. Ty hloupé kroužky byly odrazem jeho vnitřního neklidu smíšeného s rozpaky, ale i značnou dávkou spravedlivého hněvu.

Co si vlastně Thorin myslel? Bál se, že po tom, co se společně potěšili v jednom pelíšku, si bude snad na trpaslíka dělat nárok? To byl přeci nesmysl. Nebyl hlupák, ani žárlivě zamilovaný mladíček. Věděl, čím jejich společná noc byla. Příjemným rozptýlením, poskytnutím trochy vzájemné něhy, péče, rozkoše a jak doufal i alespoň špetky zábavy. Nic, co by komukoliv přidělalo vrásky na čele a přineslo pocit nejistoty, který právě prožíval, protože to nebylo nic zakázaného nebo snad nepatřičného. Jenže být v Pytli a být Thorin hobitka nebo hobit, tak by spolu posnídali na verandě, a kdoví, pokud by si rozuměli, dali by si i společnou svačinu, pak by se rozloučili vlhkým polibkem nebo se vrátili zpátky do pelíšku, odkud by spolu ruku v ruce vylezli a pokračovali tam, kde skončili. Samozřejmě, pokud by jeden z nich nemusel před rodiči toho druhého utíkat oknem, ale i pak by se určitě sešli vzadu za domem nebo pod nějakou pěknou rostlou jabloní, co jich bylo v Hobitíně všude kolem cest nepočítaně, a vyměnili by si záplavu horkých polibků a doteků. A smáli by se spolu, jak je zábavné jejich staré, prudérní a moc usedlé rodiče nutit běhat s koštětem v ruce po zahradě. Takové to bylo u něj doma a tak to přesně miloval. Bezstarostné, upřímné a otevřené, přesně opačné, než jaká byla trpasličí kultura, takže, kdo mohl vědět - třeba bylo mezi trpaslíky nepřípustné, aby se teď s Thorinem bavil. Možná to bylo nepřípustné už navždy, od čehož pocházela bolest v jeho srdci stejně jako hněv.

Vlastně veškeré Thorinovo chování ho neuvěřitelně hněvalo, jelikož na něj podle jeho názoru neměl právo. To trpaslík ho pozval do svého pelíšku po hobitím způsobu a Bilbo na to po hobitím způsobu odpověděl. Jistě, nemusel souhlasit, takovou povinnost neměl, ale proč by nesouhlasil? Thorin byl jeho přítel, důvěřovali si navzájem a bezesporu mezi nimi bylo silné pouto. K tomu, aby řekl ano, by stačilo mnohem méně, než co společně prožili. To, s jakou důvěrou mu trpaslík prozradil tajemství svého skutečného pohlaví, ještě umocňovalo jeho vnitřní pocit, vycházející ze srdce, že souhlasit bylo správné. Možná právě v tom byl ten problém. Třeba si Thorin myslel, že teď, když zná jeho tajemství, bude ho šířit dál nebo ho proti němu bude chtít využít.

Bilbo pevně semknul rty a ještě silněji sevřel svou dýmu, až hrozilo, že praskne. Opravdu, co si o něm Thorin myslel, pokud předpokládal, že něco tak odporného udělá? Byl čestný hobit a když mu někdo svěřil něco, co bylo zcela jistě tajemství, dokázal ho udržet. Roznášení klevet nikdy nebylo jeho gusto, i proto ho ostatní považovali za suchopádného. On věděl své. Jak bolí, kdy o něm lidé mluví za jeho zády a je jim jedno, že je vlastně slyší, a rozhodně uměl rozeznávat tajemství, která mohla být nebezpečná nebo která opravdu bylo třeba zamlčet. Jeho prsten třeba – dotkl se nepatrně své kapsy od vesty – nebo Thorinovo skutečné pohlaví. Snadno si mohl domyslet, že by s ním lidé jednali jinak, kdyby věděli, že je žena, vlastně i on sám by na něj nahlížel, jak věděl z dnešního pohledu, špatně. Možná by neměl již od počátku ten respekt, tu důvěru, tu oddanost… Ne, zcela určitě ne, za což se styděl a chlácholit se mohl jen tím, že teď, když ví, se pro něj nic nezměnilo. Spíše naopak. Obdivoval Thorina ještě víc než předtím pro jeho sílu a nebojácnost. Pro všechny ty neuvěřitelně silné a ryzí vlastnosti, které měl, ač byl ženou, a které u hobitek nejednou postrádal.

Těžké ruce mu dopadly na záda a přerušily jeho chmurné uvažování a pak se o něj také opřelo těžké tělo, pod jehož váhou se s heknutím naklonil kupředu.

„Stíhá nás nuda, Bilbo,“ povzdechl si Kili nad jeho hlavou a sevřel mu ramena v přátelském kostilámajícím stisku.

„Nejspíš nás dostihne a podřeže nám hrdla,“ souhlasil Fili, který si přisedl vedle něj s takovou prudkostí, až o sebe korálky v jeho vousech zacinkaly.

Mírně si povzdechl.

„Proč mám dojem, že to mám být já, kdo vás zachrání?“ zeptal se už předem rezignující na všechny protesty. Tihle dva mladí trpaslíci měli prostředky každého nějak donutit udělat přesně to, co chtějí.

„Protože jste od záchrany našeho strýce velkým hrdinou?“ zeptal se Fili bezelstným hlasem a nejspíš to tak opravdu myslel, přesto sebou Bilbo při vyslovení slova ‚strýc‘ trochu trhl a cítil, jak mu začínají červenat uši. Vůbec nečekal, že by tak mohl reagovat na zmínku o Thorinovi, vždyť tu o něm od snídaně přemýšlel prakticky bez ustání a ani jednou si ve skutečnosti nevzpomněl na jeho měkká, zvláštní ňadra nebo na horký rozevřený klín… V duchu zaúpěl a dal si pohlavek. Možná, že tohle byl ten důvod, proč se mu Thorin vyhýbal. Bál se, že když se k sobě dostanou moc blízko, hobit se neovládne a nějak prozradí, že se spolu zavrtali pod jednu peřinu. Musel si připustit, že to by se mohlo stát, už jen proto, že nebyl zvyklí podobné věci tajit.

„Je všechno v pořádku, malý pane? Nějak vám zrudly uši,“ zajímal se Kili, vždy nesmírně pozorný ke všem drobnostem, které bylo možné využít, ostatně stejně jako jeho bratr.

„Ehm… ach… ano, ano, naprosto v pořádku, ehm,“ odkašláním si uvolnil hrdlo a pokusil se narovnat, to ale s těžkým loktem za krkem a rukou, které ho tahala za ucho, moc nešlo.

Ohnal se po mladém trpaslíkovi celkem bez rozpaků, už si zvykl, že u nich s jemností a slušnou žádostí nepochodí, a dokonce se mu i podařilo se nepříjemného doteku zbavit.

„Tak čím vám odpomůžu od nudy?“ obrátil téma rychle k důvodům, proč sem přišli, než se stačí začít vyptávat po jeho červenání.

„Věc se má tak, pane Bilbo,“ začal Fili rozprávět, „jsme tu zavření už strašně dlouho a je to podle nás to nejhorší vězení ze všech.“

„Ano, to raději komůrku za podzemní tavnou pecí,“ přitakal Kili.

„Tam je alespoň příjemných devadesát stupňů a vůně roztaveného zlata,“ pokýval Fili hlavou, jako kdyby téměř bod varu nebyl nic smrtelně nebezpečného, a docela zvesela pokračoval, přesně tam, kde před přerušením svým bratrem skončil: „Tak jsme si naši nudu chtěli zkrátit něčím vznešeným, třeba čtením knih…“

„Jenže jak jsme si vytahovali z polic ty Meddědovi obrovské knihy, tak se ta police zváhla a nebýt stolu tak nás dočista rozmačkala…“

„… a všechny knihy se vysypaly ven,“ naznačil Fili rukou sypání něčeho. „Byl při tom i Ori a myslím, že z toho dostal srdeční záchvat nebo tak něco.“

Bilbo si v duchu udělal poznámku, že to byla ta nevysvětlitelná rána, která ho asi tak před hodinou nakrátko vytrhla z jeho zamyšlení.

„Určitě, Dori ho tam musel křísit, když se téměř zhroutil k zemi,“ přitakal Kili.

„Tak jsme je tam nechali a šli se podívat, co by se kde dalo zbodnout. Jídlo vždycky zažene všechny chmury i nudu, tedy, pokud to není jenom listí…“

„Popravdě, já mám pampeliškový salát se sladkokyselou zálivkou docela rád. Když se správně udělá…“

„Blé! Blé! Blé!“ přerušil ho Kili velmi dětinskými zvuky a se znechuceným obličejem vyplázl jazyk. „To si dám radši k jídlu brouky, než kytky.“

„Ale kytky nás přivádí k hlavnímu důvodu, proč jsme tu.“

„Ne, ne, ještě ne, bratře, nejdřív musíme dopovědět náš příběh,“ zagestikuloval Kili velmi důrazně rukou, jako kdyby bylo vypovědět, co celé půl dopoledne dělali, naprosto životně důležité.

„Jistě, zbytek příběhu, jak bych si ho jen mohl nechat ujít,“ podotkl trochu sarkasticky kysele, ovšem spíš jen pro vlastní uši, beztak ho mladí trpaslíci ani nevnímali.

„Máš pravdu, bratře, ale kde jsme to… aha, už vím!“ luskl Fili prsty. „Při hledání jídla jsme našli budky pro králíky, tak jsme jich pár chytli, ale než jsme stačili cokoliv udělat, vyřítil se na nás Balin a křičel, co hodláme s těmi králíky dělat…“

„Jako kdyby nám musel připomínat, že Medděd nechce, abychom jedli jeho zvířata.“

„Králíky jsme tedy museli pustit, ale řekli jsme si, že když už tedy máme něco ulovit, tak co nejít ven. Jen kousíček, co trpaslík bez zadýchání uběhne tam a zpátky,“ naznačil Fili od sebe a zase k sobě.

V tu chvíli se Bilbo zamračil. Rozhodně se nemínil připojit k žádné tajemné výpravě ve třech za bezpečné hranice Meddědovy zahrady. Tam venku je chtěli všichni a všechno zabít a on byl popravdě docela rád za všechen ten klid a mír, co tady v domě měli, a hlavně bezpečí. Děkuji pěkně, žádné sólové dobrodružství, to skupinové mu stačilo bohatě.

„Šli jsme se o tom zmínit strýci,“ – Bilbovi se podařilo sebou téměř necuknout, téměř – „jenže ten má zase jednu ze svých zachmuřených nálad a přes dýmku se na nás podíval tak strašidelně, že by před takovým pohledem utekli i skřeti,“ ušklíbl se Kili vesele.

„Ale poslal nás za vámi, že prý pro nás už zábavu najdete, pane Pytlíku,“ dokončil Fili a široce se usmál.

Podíval se z jednoho na druhého, jak se snažil zjistit, jestli lžou, když mu tvrdí, že je sem poslal Thorin. Oba byli lišky podšité, a jak si byl Bilbo docela jistý, vlastně docela zkušení lháři, když už na to přišlo. Neviděl je nikdy skutečně lhát, jen si přehnaně vymýšlet, ale byl naprosto přesvědčen, že by toho schopní byli. Jejich jazyky byli ostřejší než Filiho dýky a rychlejší než Kiliho šípy. Tentokrát si však nevymýšleli a Thorin je sem skutečně poslal. Takové přesvědčení mu nadějně rozbušilo srdce. Nebyl zcela zavržen a zapomenut, když za ním trpasličí král poslal právě své synovce, kteří pro něj tak moc znamenali a které střežil, jako oko v hlavě. Vlastně… vlastně je tak trochu svěřoval do Bilbovy péče.

Trochu si odkašlal přes ten podivný pocit hrdosti, co mu v krku utvořil knedlík.

„Co – přesně – si představujete, že bych pro vás měl najít za zábavu?“ zeptal se jich a než stačili odpovědět, zvedl ruku ve stejně velitelském gestu, jaké vídal u Thorina, že na ně používá, „A ne, předem říkám ne na jakékoliv plány cesty… někam… kamkoliv mimo tuhle zahradu. Ve třech nebo i čtyřech, pokud byste chtěli přemluvit i Bofura,“ dodal rychle, když bylo vidět, jak se jejich úsměvy potměšile kroutí, „To ne platí na všechny cesty ven. Bez diskuzí.“

„Ale Bilbo, my přeci…“ načal Kili.

„Ne!“ zakroutil vehementně hlavou. „Naposledy, když jsem s vámi někam šel, skončil jsem jako zlobří kapesník. To už si nikdy nechci zopakovat, děkuji pěkně.“

„S vámi je stejná nuda jako se strýcem,“ povzdechl si Kili, „Mohli byste se vzít a mít spoustu malých nudných trpaslíkohobitů.“

Mít v tu chvíli Bilbo v puse dýmku a bafat, nejspíš by ji šokem celou spolkl, takhle mu pouze zaskočily jeho vlastní sliny. Díky Valar, že si toho bratři nevšimli, protože Fili za jeho zády strčil do Kiliho takovou silou, že se mladý trpaslík zapotácel, konečně pustil Bilbova už dávno rozmačkané zadá a po jedné vratké noze, jak se snažil udržet rovnováhu, odhopkal pryč.

„Co-?“

„Nemačkej tak našeho malého hobita, vždyť ho dočista rozdrtíš,“ odpověděl Fili na Kiliho nedořečenou otázku, ale jeho hlas při tom nezněl tak žertovně, jak by asi měl. Nebo se to možná Bilbovi jen zdálo, to nedokázal posoudit, pořád se ještě trochu dusil při představě své a Thorinovy svatby.

Raději se konečně opravdu narovnal a zvedl pohled od země, aby se pokusil v okolí najít něco, čím rozptýlí svou mysli, anebo co ho inspiruje k nějaké činnosti pro trpasličí bratry, ale místo vytouženého klidu spatřil právě toho, o kterém celé ráno uvažoval. Thorina. Stál tak daleko v zahradě, kam ještě hobit dohlédl, ale nejspíš by nestačil doběhnout dost rychle, aby se mu trpaslík neztratil. Byl opřený o kmen stromu, přitištěný v jeho stínu, a jeho tvář byla zahalená kouřem stoupajícím z dýmky. Ledově modré oči však tím dýmem prosvítaly a s nečitelným leskem, zato dost zřetelně Bilba sledovaly. Mohlo to být zdání, ale měl dojem, jako kdyby trpaslíkův výraz i nečitelnost očí byly hodně podobné tomu pohledu, kterého se mu dostalo v noci v okamžiku největšího váhání jeho milostného života. Jako kdyby Thorin očekával, že se teď, po tom, co spolu strávili krásné chvíle, náhle obrátí a odejde, a přitom to byl právě sám trpaslík, kde se odvracel.

Zachvátil ho hněv, ve kterém sevřel ruku v pěst a vyskočil, aby se za Thorinem přes zahradu vrhl. Nedostal se však ani o krok dál, protože sotva stál na nohách, už měl oba bratry po svém boku. Každého hezky z jedné strany.

„Kam jdeme?“ zeptal se Fili.

„Přišel jste na nějakou zábavu?“ doplnil ho Kili.

Zamrkal a podíval se po nich trochu zmateně, ve svém odhodlání na ně docela zapomněl, ale oni tu byli a nejspíš ho nepustí ze svých spárů tak dlouho, dokud je nezabaví nebo dokud jím nebudou unavení. Povolil pevný stisk pěsti a hořce se usmál. Teď už mu bylo jasné, co byl Thorinův plán, když je sem posílal; nešlo o projev důvěry, jednoduše si zajistil, že se ho Bilbo nevydá hledat. Velmi mazané.

Chtěl dát trpaslíkovi najevo alespoň úšklebkem, že jeho plán prohlédl, jenže když se opět podíval do stínu stromu, kde předtím Thorin stál, místo bylo dočista prázdné. Nezbyla mu ani možnost se trochu bránit, jen dva trpasličí chlapci na krku, a to bylo trochu nervy drásající. Potřeboval by spíš něco klidného, co upokojí jeho nejisté srdce a zmítající se žaludek, který si nebyl jistý, jestli se má svírat v rozzlobenosti nebo úzkosti.

„No, popravdě…“ načal a poškrábal se na hlavě, pohledem putující kolem sebe, „popravdě vlastně jsem si říkal, že…“ odmlčel se předtím, než stačil říct, že si plánoval jít někde poležet, protože mu padl zrak na všechny ty květiny kolem. Bylo jich neuvěřitelně moc, i na zahradě nejlepšího zahradníky v Pytli jich nerostlo tolik druhů na jednom místě a zvláště mezi nimi nepobíhali myši, králíci a nekorzovaly kozy. Ne, že by na zvířatech v okolí záleželo, když přišlo na nápad, který mu probleskl hlavou. Mohl docela zaměstnat neposedné prsty Filiho a Kiliho a zároveň uklidnit i svou rozjitřenou mysl.

„Říkal jsem si, že bychom si upletli nějaké věnce,“ rozhodl pevně a zvedl pohled směrem k bratrům.

„Věnce?“ zopakoval Kili s nedůvěřivou otázkou na konci.

„K čemu by nám bylo pletení věnců?“ připojil se Fili, rozváděje bratrovu nedůvěru ve slova.

„Nevím,“ malinko pokrčil rameny a usmál se, „říkal jsem si, že byste za mnou mohli přijet, až naše dobrodružství skončí. Víte… do Kraje, mezi hobity… a hobitky,“ dodal s výmluvně pozvednutým obočím a úsměvem.

Bratři se po sobě podívali v dlouhé bezhlesné konverzaci skládající se hlavně z krčení rameny a výrazů různého druhu, po které oba shlédli na Bilba a přikývli.

„Tak dobrá, pane Pytlíku,“ přitakali oba dva téměř jedním hlasem.

„Co máme dělat?“ otázal se Fili za ně za oba.

„Natrhat květiny… ou! Ou!“ zadržel je okamžitě, pevně svíraje rukávy jejich košil, protože už se mu chtěli rozeběhnout do všech stran a orvat všechny květiny v zahradě, „Hledejte jenom ty, které mají dlouhý stonek a utrhněte jen ten stonek, ne celou květinu i s kořeny. Je to jasné?“

„Ano, pane hobite,“ přikývl Kili vážně.

„Dobře… to snad půjde,“ pokývl a pustil je, aby vzápětí znovu drapl po Filim, protože jeho mladší bratr už byl příliš daleko, „A jenom do padesáti květů, rozhodně neotrhejte celou zahradu!“ dodal rychle, kdyby náhodou plánovali zasypat ho květinami. Doslova, jelikož přesně toho by ti dva byli schopní.

„Co si to o nás myslíte, pane Pytlíku?!“ vykřikl dotčeně Fili s rukou přitištěnou na srdci, ale přes jeho zdánlivě pobouřený výraz až moc jasně prosvítalo jeho veselí.

„Nic si o vás nemusím myslet, já už vás znám,“ zahučel, avšak pousmál se a mladého trpaslíka propustil dřív, než si sám začal připadat jako hudrující, stárnoucí hobit, ve kterého se měl podle svých sousedů a vzdálené rodiny jednou proměnit.

Krátce ty dva vyprovodil pohledem, než se každý na jinou stranu ztratil v zahradě, a pak se pomalu sám vydal na obhlídku těch správných květin. Na rozdíl od trpaslíků, on už měl v pletení letitou praxi a jeho kroky a výběr byl poměrně jistý. Sotva deset květů musel po utržení odhodit, když mu přišlo, že se do věnce nehodí, proto měl velmi brzy v náruči řádnou kytici, ze které bude věnec jedna báseň. Spokojen se svým úlovkem se vrátil zpět ke kameni a pohodlnému slunečnému travnímu plácku, kde se dalo pěkně posadit a užít si pletení.

Již  z dálky viděl, že se oba trpasličí bratři už vrátili a čekají na něj s náručí květů, které už se z dálky zdály trochu pomačkané, ale to nevadilo, beztak měli plést jen pro zábavu, bez účelu. Kromě nich tam také čekal Ori se svým zápisníkem a perem, o poznání méně rozervanou kyticí a plachým, přesto však nadšeným úsměvem. A s rukou přehozenou kolem Oriho ramen tam byl také Bofur, dýmka mu vysela z pusy a doutnala. Oriho dokonale chápal, měl sklony k jemným činnostem, jako je pletení, čtení, psaní a kreslení, proto nebylo divu, že by ho mohlo zajímat i vyrábění květinových věnců. Byl tak zvědavý na všechno nového, až Bilbovi připomínal fretku. Ovšem, s jakým účelem přišel i Bofur, mu nebylo úplně jasné.

„Ach, vidím, že se mi… ehm, rozrostla skupina žáků,“ podotkls úsměvem, když k nim došel.

„Doufal jsem, že bych vám nemusel překážet, Bilbo, protože bych se opravdu rád něco dozvěděl o hobitím pletení věnců. A zapsal si to,“ zvedl svůj zápisník, „Tedy pokud to nevadí nebo pokud to není něco tajného, pak bych samozřejmě nic nezapisoval.“

„Och, nebuďte blázen!“ zasmál se Bilbo a zakroutil hlavou. „V hobití kultuře nejsou žádné… no… tajné věci nebo rituály nebo tak něco. Bude mi potěšením a ctí naučit vás plást věnce a něco vám o tom říct,“ kývl k Orimu, který mu pokývání oplatil, a pak se podíval na Bofura. „Jestli se chcete přidat, potřebujete květiny.“

„Já?“ ukázal na sebe trpaslík náustkem dýmky. „Já vás všechny přišel jen sledovat a dobře se pobavit. Chci totiž vidět, jak těma svejma velkej paznechtama tihle tři něco upletou. Bude to velká sranda!“ zazubil se.

„No dovol, naše věnce budou nejlepší, jaké jde uplést…“ začal Fili.

„… protože my nikdy nic neděláme polovičatě…“ přidal se Kili.

„… nebo špatně,“ dokončil za ně opět Fili.

„Vaši sázku přijímám, hoši,“ ukázal na ně Bofur dýnkem. „Jestli Bilbo sezná, že jsou vaše věnce stejně dobrý jako hobití, máte u mě měšec zlatejch valounků.“

„Bereme!“ zvolali sborově oba bratři, načež si s Bofurem na stvrzení sázky po trpaslicku potřásli rukou. Naštěstí jen to, protože bouchání hlavou o hlavu vždycky přišlo Bilbovi trochu zbytečně násilnické a pokaždé, když to viděl, sebou cukl stejně, jako kdyby někdo praštil do jeho vlastního čela. Ach, nejspíš to bylo proto, že udělat mu to trpaslík, skončí na zemi v mdlobách.

„Neměl by náhodou rozhodčí souhlasit?“ zeptal se jen tak mimochodem.

Čtveřice, ano čtveřice, zklamaných očí mu prozradila, že by nejspíš měl, ale že tím trpaslíky naprosto zdrtí, pokud souhlasit nebude, takže s povzdechem pokýval hlavou a ukázal na zem, aby se tam posadili. Sluncem vyhřátá tráva pro něj byla to nejlepší, ale Bofur si hned po dosednutí stěžoval, že má pod sebou mraveniště, na což Fili s Kilim začali nahlas debatovat, kde asi tak Medděd skladuje med nebo alespoň cukr, aby mohli Bofura potřít a chudáky hladové mravence nakrmit. A do pletení se, kupodivu, všichni vzápětí zapojili skoro stejně ochotně, jako do škádlení Bofura, stačilo jen krátké vysvětlení a ukázat, jak se to dělá.

Pravda, prvních pár květin utržilo od všech velké škody. Včetně Oriho, který si dával náležitě záležet, jazyk vyplazený na dolním rtu, a tvářil se velmi zarmouceně, že mají jeho květy rozmačkané okvětní lístky. Zároveň to však byl, docela podle očekávání, právě on, komu se nejvíce vedlo, protože byl soustředěný a svými na trpaslíka poměrně útlými prsty, jak si stačil Bilbo všimnout, po chvíli docela zručně splétal květy k sobě. Hezky jako podle nákresu, barvy a druhy k sobě, takže pod jeho rukama vznikalo sice barevné, zato však velmi uspořádané dílo. To Fili s Kilim měli věnečky hýřící nesourodými barvami a taky trochu střapaté, když jim prostě květina zůstala nepatřičně trčet a oni to nepovažovali za dost důležité, aby se to snažili napravit. Jejich pozornost byla beztak víc soustředěná k Boforovi a jeho posměšnému škádlení, kterým dehonestoval jejich práci, zatímco vypouštěl velké kroužky dýmu směrem k nebi.

Bilbo sám je sledoval jen trochu, tu a tam po všech třech střelil koutkem oka, zatímco pracoval na vlastním věnci. Ohnout, zasunou, přeložit. Sice to už bylo několik let, kdy naposledy vůbec pletl nějaký věnec, ale zrovna tohle patřilo k věcem, které se prostě nezapomínaly. Hobiti je měli takříkajíc v krvi, stejně jako lásku k všemu živému a dobrou chuť k jídlu. Snadno do základu z dlouhých stonků vpletl i květiny s kratšími, krásně vedle sebe, aby jejich vnitřní význam dobře vyzněl a zároveň se spolu barvy netloukly tak strašně jako na Filiho věnci. Ta práce ho uklidňovala a kreslila mu na tváři spokojený úsměv, ale všiml si, že je obklopilo i pár dalších trpaslíků. Balin, zvědavě nahlížel přes jeho rameno, vyhaslou dýmku v ruce, a po jeho boku mu stál Dwalin, jako obvykle trochu hrozivě opřený o svou sekeru – nevzdal se jejího každodenního nošení ani tady v Meddědově zahradě.

„To je ve skutečnosti pozoruhodná řemeslná práce,“ zauvažoval nad ním Balin, který plně upoutal jeho pozornost, proto ke starému trpaslíkovu trochu zaklonil hlavu.

„Promiňte, mluvíte o pletení věnců?“ zeptal se opatrně, protože už dávno věděl, že řemeslo a schopnost něco vytvořit byla pro trpaslíky společně s uměním meče a jménem, něco, čeho si nesmírně vážili.

„Ale ovšem, chlapče,“ pokýval trpaslík s úsměvem hlavou. „Zvláště to, co vzniká pod vašima rukama. Přijměte, prosím, mou upřímnou omluvu, že jsem, byť jen v duchu toto precizní řemeslo podceňoval, neboť vaše práce je skutečně působivá.“

„Já myslím, že je to nádherné,“ usoudil Ori téměř zasněným hlasem.

„Ach… ehm, děkuji, nejspíš je to jeden z mých lepších kousků… v takto omezených podmínkách,“ řekl se skromností v hlase a konečně se vůbec pořádně podíval na svůj vlastní věnec.

Iris se svým fialovým květem, arnika se žlutým a aksamitník se svým rudo-oranžovým tvořili pevné jádro ze svých tuhých, dlouhých stonků, mezi které byla vpletena hlavně růže s bohatým květem skládajícím se ze stovek okvětních plátků jemně růžové barvy a vsunuty větvičky břízy. Mezi tím, skrytě, ale poskromnu byly drobné, křehké kvítky bílé fialky, která se pro svou nepatrnost mezi ostatními velkými květy a listy břízy velmi snadno ztrácela. Zvláště mezi těmi listy, díky kterým vypadal věneček vlastně docela jako koruna s mnoha ostny.

„Lepších, ale podvodných,“ zabručel Fili a odložil svůj právě dodělaný věnec před sebe.

Bilbo k němu tázavě obrátil pohled, nebyl si totiž vědom toho, že by vůbec bylo možná v pletení věnců podvádět, tedy samozřejmě pokud by si už nekoupil pletený, ale to tady dost dobře nebylo možné. Nehledě na to, že ho takové nařčení urážel o.

„Pravda. Neřekl jste nám, že můžeme používat i větve,“ prozradil mu Kili důvod bratrova výroku.

„Aha, to…“ složil si věnec do klína a zlehka dotáhl několik smyček, takže s ním byl konečně spokojen, „Kromě květin, se dá do věnce zaplést vlastně cokoliv, větvičky, šišky, mech nebo kůra, ale chce to nějaký ten cvik. Ono… inu, nepracuje se s tím tak snadno, jako s květinami, zvláště když člověk nemá správné nástroje, jako nožíky, a jehlice a háčky…“ promnul si bradu, načež se mírně zasmál, „Všechno tohle jsem kdysi míval, ale Valar ví, kde je tomu konec. Asi jsem to uložil někam… hmm… nejspíš to bude v třetí komoře v pravém křídle vedle staré ložnice pro hosty, co jsem si z ní udělal šicí pokoj,“ odříkal si pro sebe, jak si představoval všechny své rozsáhlé chodby a místnosti v pelouchu na Dně Pytle. Takové úvahy mu přinesly opět chmurné myšlenky, skoro stejně šedavé, jako ty na Thorina, a také nový příval stesku po domově. Raději se všech vzpomínek jedním potřesením hlavy zbavil.

„Beztak na tom nezáleží, je to už pár let, co jsem pro někoho pletl věnec a v nebližší době se to nechystám zopakovat,“ řekl, ač to nebyla pravda. Seděl tu na trávě s věncem na klíně ráno poté, co upustil pelíšek, který sdílel s Thorinem. Jestli to byla náhoda – přejel prsty po květu bílé fialky – pak ať se na místě propadne pět sáhů pod zem.

Mírně si povzdechl.

„Léta? Hmm?“ zahučel ne příliš výmluvný Dwalin.

„Bude to… ach, dokonce víc jak pět let, když vezmeme, že už tu máme prostředek léta,“ spočítal si v duchu.

„Hej, pět let? To musí být na hobita docela dost, ne?“ nadnesl Kili trochu zamyšleně a začal cosi počítat na prstech. Bilbo se na něj shovívavě usmál, ale neřekl nic k jeho snaze pochopit ať už hobití kalendář nebo rozdílné pojetí času mezi jejich rasami. Věděl s jistotou, že pět let neznamená pro trpaslíka nic, ale pro hobita se může pět let pěkně protáhnout.

„No to bych řek, že to musí být pro hobita dlouho!“ přitakala Bofur hlaholivě. „To se vám žádné děvče během těch let nezalíbilo?“

„Ale ano, zalíbilo,“ odvětil s jemným růžověním tváři, ale stále s úsměvem. „Ba že se mi jich zalíbilo několik, ale já se… no… nejspíš jsem se žádné nelíbil, nevím, ale po fiasku s Hortenzií Rybníčkovou jsem to už nezkoušel. Nejspíš jsem na to už moc starý.“

„Oh! Oh! Urazila vaši čest? To si nesmíte nechat líbit, Bilbo. Ani trpaslík by si nenechal líbit, kdyby trpaslice při námluvách pokořila jeho jméno,“ zvolal Ori.

„Přesně! Měl byste si nechat od jejích rodičů vyplatit odškodné ve své váze ve zlatě,“ přidal se bojovně Fili. „Jste válečník a přítel krále pod Horou, chovat se k vám bez úcty je nepřípustné. My budeme chránit vaše jméno za vás, jestli chcete.“

„Ou… ne… ne… ne…“

„Nebo ji vyzvěte na souboj, abyste očistil své jméno,“ navrhl Dwalin zcela vážně, ostatně on tak většinu věcí myslel.

„Dobře… počkat; co?“ podíval se na vysokého trpaslíka naprosto nevěřícně, jestli to vskutku myslí vážně, a když podle jeho výrazu viděl, že zcela určitě ano, šokovaně zamrkal a zamračil se, „Né! To… to rozhodně ne. Nebudu nikoho vyzývat na souboj, ani se nechat vyvažovat zlatem, vždyť už je to beztak jenom stará historka o jednom hobitovi téměř ve středním věku, co… co se choval trochu nehorázně, popravdě, ano?“ zamával neurčitě rukou. „Bylo to opravdu… ach. Hortenzii jsem vždycky potkával každý druhý den, přesně v jedenáct hodin, těsně před obědem, jak jde na trh pro čerstvé rohlíky. Ona… nosila takovou červenou stuhu kolem pasu a… vlasy se jí ve slunci leskly úplně zlatě,“ trochu hořce i zasněně dohromady se pousmál, jak si na to vzpomněl. „Rok jsem vždycky postával za rohem pekařství, abych ji… ach, mohl pozdravit, až bude zacházet dovnitř. Vždycky jsem doufal, že až jí bude třiatřicet, tak… nevím, vzpomene si na pana Pytlíka, co jí občas pomohl s košíčkem. Inu, nevzpomněla, a tak jsem jí dal věneček já a taky koš s jídlem,“ z úsměvu se mu ztratilo zasnění a zůstala je ta hořkost. „Tehdy si mě vzal stranou její otec a řekl mi, že by mu to nevadilo, kdyby mě měla Hortenzie ráda, jenže že to nemá, a že už se přeci jen u hobita gentlemana mého věku nesluší tak okatě nadbíhat děvčeti jejího věku. Tak a bylo, konec mé neslavné historky z milostného života,“ povzdechl si, rychle však poskládal svůj zbytečně mrzutý výraz opět do úsměvu. „Nechcete raději slyšet, jak jsem políbil velkou ženu?“ zeptal se a naznačil vysoko nad svou hlavu, aby bylo jasné, co myslí.

Trpaslíci kolem ale nevypadali, že by je taková historka vůbec zajímala, spíš skutečně vypadali na pomezí mezi lítostí a pobouřením. Kupodivu se obojí odráželo i v Balinově tváři, která byla jinak většinou velmi mírná a smířlivá.

„Ach… podívejte, asi to byla tenkrát moje vina. Špatně jsem se vyjádřil… ano, určitě to bylo tím. Když jsem pletl věneček pro ni, řekl jsem jí jím, že má krásný úsměv a že chci být její přítel, možná až časem něco víc. Mladé hobitky jako ona nechtějí přátele, chtějí veselé hobití milence… a to já už v té době nebyl,“ zamyšleně se trochu zamračil, jak mu až teď opožděně, po mnoha letech něco došlo. „Možná, že ani pořádně nevěděla, co jí chci tím věnečkem říct, jen se jí prostě nelíbil. Mladí už vůbec nevědí, co květiny říkají…“

„Květiny mají pro váš národ vlastní význam?“ zeptal se Balin, zaujatě a už ne pohoršeně.

„Ano, to mají,“ přikývl, „Každá květina vypovídá o něčem jiném, i když… bývá třeba znát kontext, kdo a kdy vám věnec s květinou dá. Tak třeba lilie značí čistotu. Když věnec jen z lilií, je to výraz čistoty citu, ale když jsou tam i růže, je to čistý cit s… ach, prostě s trochou nemravnosti, zvláště když jsou ty růže rudé se žlutými okraji.“

„Zajímavé,“ pozvedl Balin zaujatě obočí, „v naší kultuře mají zase svůj význam kameny. Křišťál, kupříkladu, je symbolem důvěry a pravdy, dává se jen těm, kterým bychom se sami svěřili, protože je zároveň velmi křehký. Každý trpaslík zná význam kamenů.“

„Cítíme ho,“ doplnil k němu Bofur velmi vážně, za doprovodu souhlasného hučení od ostatních.

„Tak to my se… no, asi se o významu květin musíme i učit, protože je to velmi složité, tak třeba,“ odmlčel se a pohlédl na tři věnce spletené trpaslíky a pak na ten svůj, který po krátké úvaze pozvedl, „můj věnec. Iris dává na odiv úctu a tento druh růže,“ poukázal na složitý květ, „zase říká, že toho, komu bych věnec dal, hluboce obdivuji. Bílá fialka,“ ukázal s úsměvem, téměř něžným na drobné kvítky skryté pod velkými květy irisu a větvičkami břízy, „je tajná láska, leckdy taková… ach, co si ji ani ten, který miluje, neumí připustit. A bříza… bříza, to je pozvání, prosba, aby ten, který je vzdálený, vážil cestu zpět do vaší náruče. Aksamitník se k bříze dává často, slibuje totiž věrnost… věrnost i přes osamělost… Och, Arnika, to je…“ trochu se zasmál, „to je docela obyčejná lichotka, říkající, že má obdarovaný nádherné oči. Opravdu nic… moc vznešeného nebo hlubokomyslného.“

„Ale ty ostatní věci jsou… hlubokomyslné,“ podotkl Dwalin.

„To jo, úcta, obdiv a věrnost, hodně silná a důležitá slova,“ přikal Bofur, „Žádný trpaslík by jima zbytečně neplýtval, pro nás totiž hodně znamenají.“

Palcem pohladil březovou větvičku a pak přejel k drobným fialkovým květům, od kterých byl jen kousek k arnice, která tam svým prozaickým významem, vyznívala skoro až nepatřičně. Zkusil si vzpomenout na její další významy, takové, které by společně s ostatními dávaly nějaký hlubší smysl, ale nenacházel žádný. Byla prostě tím, čím byla; barevnou připomínkou jedněch fascinujících, hlubokých očí barvy nesčetných odstínů modré. Temně modrých plných zadumání, blankytu, který se objevoval společně se září něhy i ostrého ledově modrého záblesku přísnosti a barvy noční oblohy značící hlubokou zlost, ba až nenávist.

„Pletl jste svůj věnec maje na mysli někoho milovaného, pane Bilbo? Někoho u vás doma v Kraji?“ přetrhl Ori nit jeho úvah o velmi konkrétních krásných očích.

Roztržitě k němu zvedl pohled a v prvním okamžiku mu vůbec nedocházelo, o čem mladý trpaslík mluví, dokud opět neshlédl na svůj věnec. Jistěže ho pletl maje na mysli někoho konkrétního, ale nebyl to z Kraje, jak už si teď byl velmi dobře vědom. Ani by ho to nemělo překvapovat tak, jak moc se nad svým dílem právě zarážel. Tolik myšlenek už od brzkého rána věnoval jen jedinému trpaslíkovy, králi všech trpaslíků, které vůbec znal, který mu tak trochu polámal sebeúctu, takže pro koho jiného by měl uplést věnec, než pro něj? Chtělo se mu začít hořce smát, protože to bylo vlastně dočista takové jako s Hortenzií Rybníčkovou; jako zamilovaný hlupák se kdesi uvnitř rozhodl, že by mohl krásné ženě, která má rozhodně na víc, věnovat dar, jehož význam asi vůbec nepochopí.

„Ale kdeže!“ řekl ledabyle, zakrývaje ten nepříjemný pocit z pochopení vlastních činů, „Je to jen velká náhoda, prostě se mi nechtělo chodit někde tady daleko po okolí. Nic víc.“ Odložil věnec před sebe na trávu, jako kdyby vůbec nic neznamenal, i když to zároveň udělal tak opatrně, aby ho zcela jistě nezničil.

„Už žádné věnce od Bilba Pytlíka, ani pro Bilba Pytlíka, pokud si je sám neuplete. Raději zůstanu starým mládencem, hezky v klidu a bez stresů z lásky nebo schůzek. Děkuji pěkně, teplé papuče a pěkný pletený svetr taky dobře zahřeje,“ řekl s úsměvem věnovaným všem, který měl být ujištěním, že je v pořádku, jenže všechno, co řekl, vyznělo tak nějak… zbytečně chmurně. Alespoň co mohl soudit podle tváří, které ho obklopovaly.

„To nechápu. Kdo by nechtěl někoho tak statečnýho, jako jste vy, Bilbo?“ zakroutil Bofur nechápavě hlavou.

„Ehm… každá hobitka, která chce mít pět dětí, útulný velký pelouch a kulaťoučkého manžela? Což jsou tak nějak… všechny,“ odpověděl, teď už si byl jistý, že jeho hlas zněl docela dost hořce. Hloupé, hloupé dětinské sny o statečných ženách, které míval, než překročil třicítku, a pochopil, jak ve skutečnosti vztahy v Kraji fungují.

„Ha! Teď vypadáte stejně přívětivě jako elf,“ ušklíbl se Kili – Bilba napadlo, že by vážně měl někdo trpaslíkům vysvětlit, že slovo 'elf' není nic sprostého – a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Překvapeně zalapal po dechu, když se náhle ocitl přidušený v koženém kabátě mladého trpaslíka a, už s jistými zkušenostmi, jak se z podobných tvrdých objetí dostat, se trochu odtáhl stranou a zamračil se na posměvavou trpasličí tvář.

„Dáme vám naše věnce. To by byla sranda,“ zazubil se vesele Fili, takže bylo znát, že to myslí jako vtip nebo jako lehkomyslnost.

Bilbo zakryl potměšilý úsměv, který mu to přineslo na tvář místo předešlé hořkosti. Když si mohli mladí trpasličí bratři neustále dělat vtípky z něj, co by jim to nemohl oplatit. Vyklouzl tedy z Kiliho objetí, užívaje všech svých mrštných dovedností, a dokonce tím donutil Kiliho zamrkat nad tím, jak zručně se zátěže jeho ruky zbavil. Narovnal se v zádech, velmi důstojný výraz ve tváři, i vestičku si popotáhl, aby vypadal co nejlépe, a pak k oběma bratrům uctivě kývl.

„V takovém případě bych s radostí přijal váš návrh, vždyť jak bych mohl odmítnout dva mladé, pohledné trpaslíky královské krve?“ řekl s veškerou vážností, kterou dokázal vyloudit přes všechno to nutkání začít se hihňat.

Mladí trpaslíci se podívali jeden po druhém, ve tváři rozhodně trochu vyděšené výrazy, a neměli je jen Kili s Filim, nýbrž i Ori vypadal šokovaně a skrýval červeň hřbetem ruky přitištěným na puse. Zato však nad Bilbem se ozývalo dvojí jemně pobavené bručení a Bofur vypadal, že co chvíli vyprskne smíchy.

„To nebylo myšleno…“

„… úplně vážně, pane Bilbo. Jen jsme vtipkovali,“ dokončil rychle Kili za svého bratra.

„Já vím,“ ujistil je, teď už nechal úsměv, aby mu stočil koutky nahoru, a poplácal Kiliho po ruce, „však já si taky dělal legraci. Nejste to jenom vy, kdo může vtipkovat, víte?“

Tehdy konečně Bofur vybuchl v záchvatu smíchu a uhodil dlaní do země.

„Měli ste se vidět, úplně vyděšení jako myši… Oh, to mi připomnělo, co naše sázka?“ zazubil se a podíval po Bilbovi.

„Tak se na to podíváme,“ povzdechl si, nerad, že musí o něčem takovém rozhodovat. Statečně si ale vzal oba neuspořádané, střapaté věnce do ruky a začal je poměřovat. Drželi přinejmenším tvar, tak nějak, i když ten Filiho byl poněkud šišatý a vypadalo to, že se každou chvíli rozpadne. Kiliho byl, kupodivu, i přesto, že trpaslík nebyl ani z poloviny tak trpělivý jako jeho bratr, o dost zručněji upletený a pevnější. Tušil, že to bude kvůli Kiliho lukostřeleckým dovednostem a hlavně výrobě šípů. Nejednou ho viděl, jak vyřezává šípy ze dřeva tak rychle a zručně, že jich do hodiny měl deset, nebo jak k nim váže hroty za pomoci tenkých nitek nebo dokonce, přinejhorším, stébel trávy. Rozhodování by to mohlo být těžké, kdyby nechtěl nikoho urazit, ani obrat o měšec, naštěstí mu to Filiho věnec usnadnil, když se jeho poslední spoj rozvázal a on se celý rozpadl.

„To snad né!“ vykřikl mladý trpaslík.

„Hahá! Žádný rozhodování není třeba, vyhrál jsem!“ promnul si Bofur spokojeně ruce.

„No… ve skutečnosti ten Kiliho věnec je vlastně… celkem dobrý,“ ohodnotil opatrně a dřív, než se stačil strhnout povyk, raději ještě něco dodal: „Nejlepší ze všech je ale ten Oriho. Moc pěkná práce u někoho, kdo plete poprvé. Opravdu.“ Usmál se.

„Děkuji, pane Bilbo. Je mi ctí, že to říkáte,“ zamumlal Ori stydlivě, celý v rozpacích a červenající se.

„To ale neřeší, kdo vyhrál sázku!“ vykřikl Bofur dotčeně.

„My! Protože můj věnec je dokonalý,“ odsekl Kili s hrudí hrdě vypnutou.

„Ale jeho se rozpadl!“ ukázal Bofur na Filiho, „To znamená, že jsem vyhrál!“

„U nás dvou se vždycky počítá to lepší jako společné,“ ušklíbl se Fili arogantně.

Bofur v tu chvíli zafuněl jako býk, div , že to nevypadalo, že se na Filiho vrhne, zřejmě bez ohledu na to, že teoreticky vzato byl mladý trpaslík téměř jeho král, a prakticky vzato seděl Bilbo přímo v ráně. To druhé dělalo hobitovi podstatně větší starosti, to když se Bofur zřejmě pokusil praštit Filiho a pak nejspíš i Kiliho a nakonec by toho byla obvyklá žďuchací rvačka, v jejímž středu by se jeden obyčejný hobit z Kraje raději nechtěl ocitnout.

Popadl svůj věnec a rychle pozadu vycouval ze středu mezi trpaslíky, vlastně naprosto nepozorován, protože k počínajícímu sporu se beztak právě přidal i Balin ve snaze všechny uklidnit, zatímco Ori vypadal, že se chystá také prchnout, a Dwalin mručením jen přiléval oleje do ohně – asi se těšil na rvačku. U té Bilbo být nemusel, takže se po zlodějsku rychle vytratil směrem k zadní části zahrady a zanechal za sebou hlaholivé hlasy. Udělal to docela beze strachu, že by tím mohl nějak narušit vztahy mezi trpaslíky, však už viděl, jak se Nori popral s Bifurem, až skončili v řece, a pak, zatímco se jejich oblečení sušilo na slunci, spolu hlaholivě klábosili v trpasličím jazyce, smáli se a vzájemně se objímali. A to nebyl jediný případ, kdy rvačka tak velká, že by se o ní v Hobitíně mluvilo ještě roky, skončila stejně rychle, jako začala, a zůstala po ní zase dvojice nejlepších přátel. Prostě podivné trpasličí způsoby, hrozně podivné.

Trochu si povzdechl a podíval se na svůj věnec. Rozdílné hobití a trpasličí způsoby byly problémem, který řešil už od probuzení, pokud samozřejmě nepočítal, že tím problémem byl vlastně hlavně Thorin sám. Jeho vyhýbání se Bilbově společnosti.

„Váš národ bere námluvy tak na lehkou váhu, že je slibuje v žertu?“

Prudce obrátil pohled po hlase, tak dobře známém a od rána žádanějším, než cokoliv jiného. Thorin tam byl, stál jenom dva kroky od něj, a jeho oči měly barvu ledu přecházející k indigové. Někde na pomezí mezi zlostí a skutečným hněvem. Bylo to už dlouho, co se na Bilba díval zrovna takto, vlastně naposledy, co je všechny málem sežrali zlobři právě jen kvůli němu a kvůli tomu, že se nechal chytit. Tehdy se ani nedivil, pěkně to všechno pokazil, tentokrát ale nebyl trpaslík v právu. Ani trochu ne. Však to nebyl Bilbo, kdo se od rána vyhýbal rozhovoru, a trochu vtipu nikomu neublíží.

„Nebyl jsem to já, kdo s tím začal,“ odpověděl se zamračením a narovnal se v zádech do celé své výšky, která samozřejmě ani tak nedosahovala Thorinovy a ta jedna stopa jim jednoduše k vzájemnému pohledu do očí stále chyběla. „Navíc je dost neslušné tajně poslouchat cizí rozhovory.“

Trpaslík na to hned neodpověděl, jen Bilbovi upřeně hleděl do očí a hobit mu pohled oplácel dostatečně dlouho na to, až začal pociťovat po těle mravenčení a v krku knedlík. Nikdo z trpaslíků nedokázal svým pohledem z člověka udělat rozteklou kupu sněhu snáz než právě on, jenže Bilbo byl odhodlaný mu tentokrát jen tak nepodlehnout. Skoro už si byl jist, že jejich oční souboj vyhraje a donutí Thorina zrak sklopit, když se najednou trpaslík obrátil a poodešel bez jediného slova pryč od něj. To bylo docela jasné vítězství, protože tím, jak si složil ruce za záda a zahleděl se do dálky, dával jasně najevo, že Bilba jednoduše ignoruje. Což bylo ještě stokrát horší, než kdyby se na něj rozkřikl pro to hloupé vtipkování s Kilim a Filim nebo pro… Vlastně nevěděl, čím trpaslíka tak rozhněval nebo se dotkl jeho cti, jména, citů… ženství? Nezasloužil si ale trpět, když ani nevěděl za co.

Rozhněvaně semkl rty a dvěma kroky byl nejen u Thorina, dokonce ho předešel a postavil se mu čelem. Vzhledem k tomu, že k němu byl tak blízko, musel zvednout hlavu, aby mu viděl do tváře, ale to mu ani trochu nevadilo. Bez bázně nebo i červenání se podíval trpaslíkovi do očí, ve kterých se tentokrát mihlo jisté překvapení, které bylo rychle zakryto dobře známým chladem postrádajícím jakékoliv emoce.

„Já nevím… opravdu nevím, co se vám trpaslíkům honí v hlavách a.. a zvláště tobě. Ale já jsem hobit. Jsem… jsem velmi jednoduchý člověk, víš?“ zamával Thorinovi před obličejem svým věncem, „Když mám někoho rád, tak ho mám rád, když ne, tak ne. Není na tom nic složitého a... nevzal bych si do pelíšku někoho, koho bych neměl rád, takže… nebudu ti nic nalhávat, prostě tě mám rád a když se chováš jako kdyby…“ rozhodil rukama v bezradném gestu, jak nedokázal obsáhnout situaci a frustraci z ní, kterou od rána prožíval, „kdybych tě něčím urazil a já ani nevím čím, tak se mě to skutečně dotýká. Jsem slušný hobit, opravdu, to znamená… já jsem…“ hlas se mu vytratil a musel se zhluboka nadechnout. „Ten věnec jsem upletl pro tebe,“ vypadlo z něj naprosto neplánovaně. Tak jeho rozhořčená řeč neměla skončit, ani se na jejím konci neměl na lících červenat.

„Ach, Bilbo…“ vydechl Thorin, jeho hlas byl jemný a jeho oči najednou postrádaly tu předešlou ledovou ostrost.

Cítil se hloupě, právě teď a tady se cítil velmi hloupě, ale udělal přesně to, co nejspíš velelo jeho srdce. Zkousl si vnitřně ret v rozpacích a pak se postavil na špičky, aby svůj věnec posadil do záplavy tmavých vlasů. Téměř se jich dotkl a okusil tu pevnost a jemnost, kterou si pamatoval z noci, jenže Thorinova ruka, silné prsty ovíjející celé jeho zápěstí, mu zabránila vložit věnec na trpaslíkovu hlavu.

Strnul uprostřed pohybu a žaludek v jeho těle bolestně poklesl. Neměl by to cítit až tak intenzivně, podle hobitích měřítek se vlastně nestalo nic tak převratného. Věneček mohl být odmítnut nebo ignorován. Většina hobitů by nad tím vlastně mávla rukou a rozhlédla se po někom jiném, pokud by jejich srdce nesoužila hluboká láska jen k tomu jedinému. A o tom tady nemohla být řeč.

„Omlouvám se. Chápu… a přijímám tvé odmítnutí,“ pronesl tak poklidně, jak jen mu rozechvělý hlas dovoloval a pokusil se odtáhnout pryč, jenže stisk kolem jeho ruky nepovolil a dovolil mu jen svěsit ruce dolů.

„Neodmítám,“ zamumlal Thorin a trochu se k němu naklonil, i když jeho oči stále klouzaly do strany, „jen by nebylo dobré, kdyby nás spolu někdo viděl.“ Kývl za zvukem smíchu doléhajícímu k nim z druhého konce zahrady.

Zaplavil ho náhlé pochopení. Nebylo v tom nic tak hlubokého jako obava, že se bude chovat nevhodně nebo strach z odhalení jeho pravého pohlaví, ne, byl v tom prachobyčejný stud ješitného trpasličího krále, který jen nechtěl, aby někdo věděl, že strávil noc s někým, jako byl Bilbo. Vždyť ani nebyli stejné rasy. A on byl jenom hobit, obyčejný hobit z Kraje někde daleko od celého toho slavného Ereboru a trpasličího království. Bezvýznamné rozptýlení. Ano, tím byl. Nevadilo by mu být tím rozptýlením, milovat se bez závazků, jen pro tu radost z blízkosti a tělesného potěšení, nebylo na tom nic špatného. Ale skrývat to, jako kdyby se dopustili nějakého zločinu nebo prohřešku proti dobrým mravům? Nikdy by se nenadál od Thorina takového pohrdání.

Vytrhl se mu nekompromisně ze sevření, urputně potlačuje tlak v hrdle, který už nebyl tvořen jenom nervozitou nebo vztekem, až podezřele totiž připomínal dušení pláčem, a ustoupil dozadu.

„Nemusíš se obávat, že by nás spolu viděli. Budu se od tebe držet co nejdál to půjde,“ ujistil trpaslíka chladně, bez zachvění hlasu, které dokonce sám očekával, a opravdu moc toužil po tom právě se obrátit a odkráčet pryč někam hodně daleko do zahrady, kde by se schoulil u stromu a počkal, až se jeho stud rozpustí. Tak jako vždycky. Jenže nic takového mu Thorin nedovolil, když mu sevřel obličej ve svých velkých dlaních a naklonil se k němu tak blízko, že mohl jeho horký dech vonící po tabáku cítit na své tváře a jak ho štípe v nose. Ta blízkost vzbuzovala jak touhu se naklonit ještě kousek dopředu a políbit vousy ohraničené rty, tak i stejně silné nutkání se odtáhnout dozadu, zvláště když trpaslík nahlas zaskřípěl zuby.

„Hloupý půlčíku, cožpak jsi nic nepochopil?“ vydechl mu Thorin zblízka do tváře, což znělo určitě naštvaně, ale stejně tak frustrovaně, jako pokaždé, když Bilba káral. „Má kultura a stav mi nedávají možnost užívat si po libosti tvé blízkosti, ač bych si to přál. Nebo si snad myslíš, že jsem volně k mání?“ zeptal se a stisk jeho rukou zesílil, stejně jako ledová barva jeho očí opět začala přecházet do temně modrých odstínů.

„Ne… ne… ovšemže, ne! Nikdy bych si nepomyslel… Jen jsem měl dojem, že…“ ztichl, neschopný pokračovat.

„Že co?“

„Že se stydíš, protože jsem jen obyčejný hobit,“ vypravil ze sebe ve skutečnosti docela jasným hlasem, až to i jeho samotného překvapilo. Tak málo koktání a rudnutí u tak hlubokého a upřímného prohlášení.

„Stydět se za tebe? Ach, ty pošetilý blázne!“

Náhle byl s neuvěřitelnou silou vtažen do horké náruče, tvář vtisknutou do měkkých prsou, jejichž poddajnost si jasně uvědomoval, díky prosté košili, kterou na sobě Thorin měl, a samotnému uvědomění, že tam jsou. Prudce vydechl dílem překvapením a dílem téměř úlevou. Náhlá blízkost s Thorinem, kterou postrádal po celý den, mu připomněla, jak moc po ní prahl ve stejnou chvíli, kdy byla ukojena. Volnou rukou, kterou nedržel věnec, objal široká záda a zabořil hlavu ještě hlouběji do silného hrudníku, vdechuje vůni tak dobře známou z předešlé noci, jen ne tak intenzivní. I přesto mu vyslala velmi neslušný záchvěv po těle až do slabin.

Slabě se povzdechl a doufal přitom, že to trpaslík ve skutečnosti neslyšel. Snad ne, nedal nic znát, jen trochu naklonil hlavu, když Bilbo pozvedl svou tvář z jeho hrudi a naklonil ji na stranu, aby nosem zlehka přejel po krku a čelisti porostlé hustým, i když krátkým vousem. Ten dotek byl stále tak zvláštní a nezapomenutelný jako poprvé. Příliš neváhal, jen se přidržel o Thorinovu košili a stoupl si na špičky, takže mohl vtisknout polibek na kůži krku v místech, kde pod ní tepala žíla. Chutnala slaně, s neurčitým nádechem, snad i tady kovově nebo možná jen nahořkle. Nevěděl, ale bylo příjemné to cítit na rtech, alespoň v tu chvíli, než se Thorin odtáhl a shlédl na něj. Jeho ruka se mu opět přesunula na jeho tvář a prstem mu přejel po čelisti podobně, jako Bilbo předtím přejel nosem po té jeho. Zatímco jeho vlastní gesto bylo z touhy, to Thorinovo se zdálo být smutné a unavené, stejně jako jeho oči.

Zachytil jeho ruku ve své, donesl ji ke rtům a políbil zápěstí, které jindy bývalo zakryto modrým rukávcem a opásáno kůží od brnění. Snad právě díky tomu tam byla kůže jemnější a bledší než na krku, dokonce i v místech kde nebyly vousy. Znovu si trochu povzdechl a podíval se vzhůru do modrých očí, které ho sledovaly. Ani při pohledu do nich se nedokázal nezeptat, protože to musel vědět.

„Proč se mi tedy…“ odkašlal si, „Proč se mi vyhýbáš?“

„Říkal jsem ti to - existují tradice, které musí být dodrženy,“ odpověděl Thorin, jeho hlas zhrubl a pohled potemněl. „Trpaslicím není dovoleno mít milence, jako mohou mít vaše ženy. Smíme přijmout na lůžku jen jediného muže, takové jsou i naše zákony. Dokud si trpasličí žena nevybere muže, musí zachovávat čistotu těla, a ten, komu ji daruje, se stává jejím právoplatným manželem.“

„Oh…“ vypravil ze sebe neurčitě a zamrkal, „počkat, ale my jsme… ne vlastně jsme… jen jsme trochu… oh!“ došlo mu to náhle.

Když se to vzalo úplně poctivě, v noci se spolu spíš jen mazlili a hráli si pod jednou peřinou, nebyli spolu jako muž a žena v pravém slova smyslu. Neuvažoval hluboce o tom proč, celkem mu to dávalo smysl, protože to byl jednoduchý způsob, jak se vzájemně potěšit a ujistit se, že z jejich zábavy nevzejdou žádné děti. Vlastně nic, co by neznal, takže vůbec neuvažoval nad tím, že to všechno mohlo mít nějaký hlubší význam.

„Pozvat tě k sobě bylo zbytečně riskantní, teď to vím. Bez ohledu na to, že bych nikdy nedovolil, aby na naše bedra spadlo něco tak tíživého jako manželský svazek, už jen to, co jsme spolu v noci dělali…“ vydechl, znělo to trochu jako povzdech, a melancholický úsměv ozdobil jeho tvář, „Kdyby se o tom ostatní dozvěděli, dalo by jim to právo vznášet požadavky, které by tě nepotěšily, a někteří… Jsem si jist, že by byli odhodlaní krví smýt mé zneuctění, i kdyby to měla být tvoje krev. Bylo nerozvážné tě vystavit nebezpečí pro vlastní rozmar a neschopnost potlačit své touhy.“

„To není důvod, proč by ses mi musel vyhýbat a... a házet mi na hlavu své synovce, aby mě od tebe drželi dál.“

Krátké překvapení přeběhlo přes trpaslíkovu tvář, než se na n i opět vrátil drobný úsměv.

„Prohlédl jsi mou lest… no jistě. Vlastně mě to ani nepřekvapuje,“ přejel hřbetem ruky po Bilbově tváři, „Držet se od tebe dál je pro nás oba lepší, protože když to neudělám, nemohu odpřisáhnout, že…“ shlédl dolů na věnec a dotkl se ho prsty, „ode mne nedostaneš dřív nebo později také takový.“

„Potom bych ho bez zaváhání přijal a to… tentokrát nemyslím jako vtip. Ať jsi slyšel cokoliv, já jsem Pytlík a beru namlouvací věnečky velmi vážně…“ vydechl, protože nevěděl, co by měl víc říct. Neměl strach z trpaslíků, ani z odhalení toho, co mezi nimi bylo. Možná to bylo pošetilé, přesně jak Thorin říkal, neznal trpasličí tradice, ale zároveň nesouhlasil s tím, že by neměl trpaslík nebo v tomto případě trpaslice žádné právo na to být šťastní s tím, s kým chtějí, a tak, jak chtějí. Něco takového se přímo příčilo jeho hobitímu nitru, bez ohledu na jeho soukromé pocity vůči Thorinovi.

„Máš v sobě tolik odhodlání bez znalosti následků svých činů.“

„To bude zase pro změnu ta bralovská část mě,“ pokrčil mírně rameny, i úsměv mu přeběhl po tváři, než opět zvážněl a upřeně se podíval Thorinovi do očí. „Jestli… jestli je tohle odmítnutí, protože chceš… tak je to samozřejmě v pořádku a já nebudu… ne, ne… nebudu naléhat. To by ode mě bylo velmi nezdvořilé a musel bych se za sebe opravdu stydět. Jsem slušný hobit a nebudu obtěžovat někoho, kdo o mě nemá zájem. Pokud ale říkáš ne, protože… oni,“ pohlédl krátce směrem za hlasy ostatních trpaslíků, „tak… já umím udržet tajemství. A chci být s tebou,“ dodal, i když to opět celé, co z něj vypadlo, vlastně nebylo, co původně zamýšlel říct. Ne, že by samozřejmě věděl, co chce říct, když při první slabice otevíral pusu. Možná bylo nakonec jedno, co říká, protože Thorin ho sledoval mlčky, aniž by dal najevo, jaká by mohla být jeho odpověď, ale bylo pravdou, že ruku z Bilbova pasu nesundal.

Byla to trapná pozice, ze které se musel dostat dřív, než hrozilo, že se začne neovladatelně červenat nebo bude pokračovat ve svém blekotání. Měl dojem, že zatím si ještě uchoval svou důstojnost, nebo alespoň její zbytky, a hodlal se toho tedy držet. Nenásilně, téměř opatrně se vyprostil ze sevření silné paže, které už nebylo tak pevné, ba až drtivé jako před chvíli, a ustoupil o půl krok dozadu. Jedním pohybem si naučeně narovnal vestičku, které se mu při objetí pomačkala, načež pozvedl věnec mezi ně.

„Věnce… mohou říkat mnoho věcí. Třeba tento říká...“

„Já vím. Slyšel jsem to,“ přerušil ho Thorin, dřív než stačil zopakovat, jaký význam mají květiny vpletené do jeho věnečku.

„Aha… ano… no to je dobře, velmi dobře,“ zamumlal, trochu ztratil nit, ale rychle se jí opět chytl, „Takže… prostě tu je, můžeš ho přijmout, nebo nemusíš, to je na tobě.“ Mírně pozvedl ruku s věncem směrem blíž k trpaslíkovi a téměř zadržel dech.

Čekal, co Thorin udělá. Srdce mu začalo divoce bušit, když pomalu zvedl ruku a položil ji na věnec, jako kdyby si ho chtěl vzít. Znamenalo by to hodně, kdyby si ho jenom vzal, i kdyby nabídky nevyužil. Bylo by to totiž víc, než co Bilbo očekával.

„Thorine!“

Oba se otočili po hlase, který se k nim rychle blížil od Meddědova domu. Byl to Gandalf, který jako vždy přicházel na čas, jen to byl tentokrát podle Bilbova mínění opravdu hodně špatný čas. Nadechl se, aby navrhl, že se před čarodějem někam skryjí, i když věděl, že je to hodně dětinské chování, jenže to už trpaslík pustil věnec a ustoupil o dva kroky dozadu, zcela mimo jeho dosah. Hobitova ruka s věncem poklesla k jeho boku v neurčitém gestu porážky, kdy mu už bylo jasné, že Thorin jeho nabídku nepřijme. Stalo se to právě včas, protože vysoká Gandalfova postava se právě vynořila rohu domu a rychle zamířila k nim.

„Tady vás mám, vaše výsosti,“ zvolal čaroděj, jakmile u nich stanul, opřený o svou hůl a široký úsměv na tváři zářící pod krempou jeho klobouku. „Prošli jsme s Meddědem okolí až k Temnému hvozdu a...“

„O čemž jste se mě neuráčil předem informovat. Odešel jste uprostřed noci i s naším hostitelem a zanechal nás tu, aniž bychom věděli, co plánujete nebo kdy a jestli vůbec se vrátíte,“ přerušil ho Thorin nekompromisně, hlas chladný jako ocel a naprosto nepodobný tomu, jakým předtím mluvil s Bilbem. „Vězte, že kdybyste nedorazil do dnešního večera, měl jsem v plánu zítra ráno Meddědovo pohostinství opustit a vydat se opět na cestu.“

Čarodějova obočí jemně vystoupalo vzhůru.

„Nepovažoval jsem za nutné obtěžovat vás takovou maličkostí, jako je společný výlet s mým dobrým přítelem,“ odvětil Gandalf naprosto poklidně, nevzrušený trpaslíkovým ostrým tónem. „Vaše zranění potřebovala klid k vyléčení a ostatní zase odpočinek. Zanechal jsem vám přeci vzkaz, který vás měl zbavit starostí.“

„Ne, Tharkűne, váš krátký vzkaz nikoho z nás ani trochu nezbavil starostí a už vůbec nás neuklidnil,“ řekl Thorin, ani se při tom nesnažil znít uctivě a zřejmě by ve svém prudkém proslovu pokračoval, kdyby se z dálky neozvalo zvonění a Bomburův hlaholivý hlas zvoucí k obědu. Zvuk, který se nedal ignorovat za žádných okolností, zvláště když měl Bombur k dispozici tak velké množství různorodého jídla a Bifura se svým nadšením do zeleninové stravy, které dělalo zeleninu a ovoce relativně poživatelné dokonce i pro trpaslíky. Co teprve pro hobita, jehož žaludek byl přesně nařízený stroj požadující svých osm jídel denně a který i teď, přes všechny události, na zvuk naběračky cinkající do hrnce zareagoval sevřením a hlasitým zakručením. Dokonce i dost na to, aby ho Thorin s Gandalfem slyšeli, protože se k němu oba obrátili s docela výmluvným výrazem.

Rozpačitě se usmál a položil si ruku na břicho.

„Jídlo je na stole, pánové,“ připomněl věc, která byla zřejmá.

„Chm,“ zamručel Thorin neurčitě, odvrátil od Bilba pohled a krátce se podíval na čaroděje. „Ať jste mi chtěl cokoliv, tak pokud to počkalo do teď, počká to i přes oběd. Beztak bych nepouštěl zdejší bezpečí na noc, když nás mohou stále stíhat skřeti. A také mám hlad,“ dodal polohlasně, když bez dalšího ohlédnutí prošel kolem Gandalfa a rychle vykročil pryč.

Čaroděj vyprovodil trpaslíkova vzdalující se záda dlouhý pohledem vrhaným zpod krempy klobouku velmi zamyšleně, načež se obrátil k Bilbovi a s drobným úsměvem se, opírajíce se o svou hůl, k němu naklonil trochu blíž.

„Zdá se, že náš vážený král vstal do dnešního slunečného dne špatnou nohou, co myslíte, příteli?“ zeptal se s úsměvem, který vypadal velmi vědoucně.

„Ke mně je poslední dobou docela milý, vlastně hodně milý a zrovna jsme si tu moc příjemně povídali,“ tak trochu lhal a byla to velmi odvážná lež, vzhledem k tomu, že hleděl čaroději přímo do očí.

„Vskutku?“ zeptal se Gandalf, jeho obočí vystoupalo tak vysoko, že jistě muselo zmizet pod kloboukem a zároveň pohledem sklouzl k věnci, který hobit držel.

Okamžitě ho, trochu jako přistižené dítě, jak si později uvědomil, zasunul z větší části za záda, ale pohledem neuhnul. Dál vzhlížel nahoru k výšinám, kde byla čarodějova zvědavá a tázající se tvář.

„Ehm… ano. Dokonce se na mě usmíval,“ to už nebyla lež ani trochu, i když Thorinův úsměv nebyl ani trochu šťastný nebo milý, jako spíš smutný. „Možná jste ho jen něčím nahněval,“ doplnil, co chtěl říct a pak už rychle odspěchal za jídlem, které ho čekalo, bez toho, aby čekal, co Gandalf na jeho slova odpoví. Právě proto nezachytil dlouhý pohled, který věnoval čaroděj i jemu.

 

KONEC

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce
> 
> Předem děkuji za komentáře a případný kudos je výtán.


End file.
